07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakaba Oak
Wakaba Oak is a minor antagonist in the 07-Ghost manga and anime series. He is Shuri Oak's father and Hakuren Oak's uncle. Wakaba was the field marshal of the Barsburg Armed Forces after Miroku, and was one of the officers behind the Raggs War and the replacement of the original Ouka with her seventh clone. Wakaba was murdered by Ayanami in manga chapter 75. Etymology Wakaba's first name may come from the Japanese destroyer battleship of the same name. His name follows the trend of Barsburg officers being named after warships. In Japanese, "wakaba" means "young leaf" or "verdure leaf". His surname, Oak, may be derived from the fact that the oak leaf is commonly seen on military awards and insignia, as it is a symbol of strength, and the oak (tree) is the national tree of Germany. Appearance Physical appearance Wakaba Oak's official weight and height are unknown. He appears to be around his late 40's in age, as he has wrinkles round his eyes as well as marionette lines round his mouth. His face is masculine, diamond-shaped, with a strong jaw. He has a small mouth, with full lips and large, narrowed eyes (light-color in the manga, medium purple in the anime) and a large, crooked nose. Wakaba has a strinking resemblance to his son, Shuri Oak, and like his son has fair skin and pale blonde hair, and like many from the Oak family, Wakaba has long eye-lashes on his bottom lid. Keeping with the Oak family tradition, Wakaba also wears earings. Clothing Wakaba's military uniform consists of a black or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with gold trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length black, buckled boots and white gloves. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg Military insignia. As the field marshal and the leader of the First Fleet, he uniform has some difference compared with the other generals - he wears some golden aiguillettes and a fringy epaulet on his right shoulder, and the upper part of his coat has more trimmings. It is unknown what is worn under the overcoat but it is possible it is a plain white shirt (as Mikage was shown wearing one when in the Military uniform). Personality Wakaba Oak is a nationalist. He values the interests of his counrtry above everything or anyone else. For this, he could be unsympathetic to other people (even to a princess of Barsburg), as he supports the view that it is right for his country to attack Raggs for Raggs' rich resources, so that Barsburg can become the strongest and/or richest nation in the world.After Raggs' fall, and when there is evidence that the host of the Eye of Mikhail is alive, Wakaba thinks they should disillutionize the hope of the people from Raggs by offering the public false information, claiming that the Eye of Raphael has malfunctioned, and then he orders the Chief of Staff to search the Church and eliminate anyone who can use the Eye of Mikhail if discovered (episode 22), even if he (Wakaba) has to bear the brunt (as the Church is a no-soldiers zone). He also thinks that feuds between individuals should give way to Barsburg's interests.In Kapitel 21, when some generals who hate Ayanami suggest demoting or executing Ayanami for he has flown in a no-flight zone and caused casualty, Wakaba reminds them that it is the appearance of the Eye of Mikhail, a great threat to Barsburg, that he wants to discuss, not the punishment for Ayanami. He usually talks with other people in a friendly or polite way (e.g calling his subordinates "gentlemen" in meetings, using the polite suffix -kun to address Ayanami and Konatsu), even to those whose ranks are much lower than his (e.g Konatsu), and seems to have a good relationship with other colleagues, as he is congratulated by the officers around him when he told them about his son's graduation. It seems that he adopts a fairly open policy with his direct subordinates, as one of them frankly asks his superior whether it is good to let Shuri stay in the Black Hawks, and Wakaba gives him his answer.Manga chapter 28. Despite normally appearing calm and polite to those around him, when it comes to matters related to war, Wakaba has a callous regard to and an aggressive attitude towards human beings who he doesn't consider related to him (e.g Raggs civilians) or close enough to him emotionally (e.g Princess Ouka).In Kapitel 84 page 27, Wakaba is furious that the princess's death could cost them the Raggs War. When the chance of winning an important war is threatened, he stands firm and becomes aggressive. Kapitel 84 page 27, Wakaba chokes a scientist into submission when a technical error resulted in the host of the Eye of Raphael dying. Wakaba is a confident man, as in chapter 62 he smiles and says, "Interesting", when he thinks that he is probably Ayanami's next target to remove from the army. He is also quite cunning, sometimes uses silly/humorous acts to cover his real purpose. One example is when he cheerfully tells Hyuuga to take his son to Ayanami and then beats a hasty retreat. It is not until Shuri sees Ayanami that the Black Hawks know Wakaba's real purpose was to make Shuri Ayanami's Begleiter (manga chapter 25, page 25). He is a practical man. If he wants something, he is willing to pay a price. Kapitel 77. He is a successful businessman, as he has made the Oak Family's wealth grow much more by selling the kokujyuseki as a monopoly. Some fans think that he is nepotic, as he assigns his son to be the former Chief of Staff's Begleiter for apprenticeship. Relationships Family and relatives Shuri Oak: Wakaba loves his son very much. He is kind towards and protective of Shuri, ready to support him emotionally (he let a teary Shuri run into his arms and encourages him) and career-wise. Wakaba has greatly helped Shuri in the military as he managed to persuade the military academy to let Shuri pass the graduation exam, and he assigned Shuri as the Chief of Staff's Begleiter. He appears proud of his son. Shuri has a very close relationship with Wakaba, as he cries his heart out when Wakaba dies. His wife: As Wakaba loves the child born by his wife very much, and Shuri is fond of both of his parents, it seems that he loved his wife or had a good relationship with her. Some fans suspect that he married within the Oak family, possibly to keep his fortune within the family, as he is a soldier and has a rather high risk of dying young. Hakuren's Father: It appears that Hakuren's father dislikes or is indifferent towards Wakaba, as he does not attend his brother's funeral. His sister-in-law: 'No interaction between Wakaba and Hakuren's mother has been shown, and nothing is known about their relationship. However, the fact that they seem to interact very little, if at all, suggests that they are not close. 'His nephew: 'Like his (Hakuren's) parents, Hakuren was not seen at Wakaba's funeral, and has made no mention of Wakaba's death, suggesting that Hakuren feels indifferent towards his uncle. Other members of the Oak clan Some Oaks have asked Wakaba to do them favours.In Kapitel 75, it's shown that several Oaks have asked favours from Wakaba, such as helping them in their career, and treating their young son well. and it seems that Wakaba had been trying to help his relatives when he was a high-ranking officer in the army. However, they do not seem to care for him, as they express their disappointment at no longer being able to obtain benefits through him instead of being sad over his death, something which Shuri is apparently aware of. Colleagues 'Miroku Barsburg: Wakaba and the Chairman appear to have had a stable relationship. As Miroku was the former field-marshal before his retirement, he may have tutored or given advice to Wakaba. There is evidence to suggest that they were on apparently friendly terms, as Miroku, the headmaster of the Barsburg Academy, let Wakaba's son pass the Begleiter Exam despite he should have failed the exam; and Wakaba protects Ayanami, Miroku's subordinate, from other generals' hostile attack in meetings. The night Wakaba died, he dined with Miroku too.Kapitel 45 page 8. Ayanami He is suspicious of Ayanami, and does not believe that Ayanami played no part in the death of Major-General Ogi despite his alibi, saying it looks so 'guiltless' he cannot help but think it 'fishy'. However, Wakaba appears to approve of Ayanami's capability or deems Ayanami a valuable asset to the army, as he defends his position when other officers attack him,When Ayanami breaches the charter and loses two valuable airships, instead of making use of the chance to execute Ayanami or demote him, he protects Ayanami by dismissing other generals' attack. and asks if Ayanami is unharmed following the battle. Wakaba also respected Ayanami enough to place his own son as Ayanami's begleiter, and appears disappointed when he (mistakenly) believes Ayanami already has a begleiter, so it cannot be Shuri.In Kapitel 28, Wakaba is disappointed when he thinks Yukinami and Suzunami are Ayanami's begleiters, as he had hoped it could be his son, Shuri. Due to Wakaba being a nationalist, he may believe that although Ayanami may have several motives, he will rank nationalism the first. Unfortunately, he does not know that Ayanami is no longer Ayanami, who ranks Barsburg the first, but Verloren, who ranks finding his love the first. For ten years since the Raggs' War, if Marshal Oak had sided with the generals who hate Ayanami, making use of opportunites to execute or demote Ayanami, Ayanami might not have had the chance to kill Wakaba. Konatsu Warren: It seems that Wakaba has confidence in Konatsu's ability and personality, as shown when he entrusted Shuri to him. Being a loyal subordinate to Ayanami, Konatsu Warren is uninterested in Wakaba (manga chapter 75). Others Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (original): Wakaba does not care for the princess and values her only in terms of how useful she is to Barsburg. Compared with Barsburg's glory and gains if she wins the war against Raggs, he doesn't care about the welfare of the princess. He was unwilling to hear the scientists' concerns about starting the experiments too early as the princess was still very young,In Kapitel 84 when the researchers said they're afraid that it's too early for the three-year-old child to be the vessel for the Rahapel's Eye, he said the war against Raggs will break out soon and they have no time to wait. In one of the experiments, when there are some strange signals, he told the researchers to go on. and was unconcerned with her death, instead furious that the important Raggs' War may be lost. Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg: They may have been rivals as two of the seven God-House-wooers of the former Barsburg empress at her Groom Choosing birthday party, in which Wolfram won the hand of the princess. However, it seems that Wolfram trusts Wakaba to some extent when it comes to business, as he gave Wakaba the power to oversee the Raphael Project. It is likely that they can work quite well with each other, as both of them will sacrifice the princesses/empresses of Barsburg for the Raphael Project, and they both believe that Barsburg should take Raggs' resources. History Wakaba was born into the prestigious and wealthy Oak family, and married an unnamed noblewoman. He is the Barsburg Army's field marshal after Miroku, and has held the post for more than ten years. Pre-Raggs War Before the Raggs War broke out, he was already the field-marshal. In manga chapter 84, it is revealed that Marshal Wakaba, along with some scientists, witnessed the death of the real Ouka in an an experiment a few years before the Raggs War. Then, Doctor Nanase took Wakaba to a secured laboratory, in which he told Marshal Oak not to worry, because he had already made 47 replicas based on the information obtained from the experiments carried out on the previous empresses and empresses-to-be. Wakaba told Nanase not to record the death of the real Ouka, instead, write down that the princess did not die in the experiment on that day, and the research would go on. He also told Nanase not to tell the Emperor about the princess's death. From that day onwards, replica number 7 (the Ouka shown to the readers since the Raggs War) took the role of Ouka. Appearances Manga Synopsis Re-discovery of the Eye of Mikhail Field Marshal Wakaba first appears at a meeting with other generals concerning Ayanami's loss of two imperial fleet ships. Three generals that dislike Ayanami, are appalled at the damage and are quick to demand Ayanami's execution. However, Wakaba silences them and draws their attention to the Eye of God left in the mountains of District 7- it being proof the Eye of Mikhail was present at the attack. He explains that what they (the Barburg Army) worry most, namely the appearance of the Eye of Mikhail's host, has become reality (if a host for Mikhail's Eye is available, the Church can crown him king, reviving the Raggs Kingdom), and they must do anything, including eliminating the leftover descendant(s) of Raggs, to protect Barsburg's present territories. Wakaba decides to offer the public false information on the appearance of the Eye of God, saying the Eye of Raphael malfunctioned. In the manga, he then adjourns the meeting, but not before informing his subordinates that his son, Shuri Oak has passed the Begleiter Exam. Antwort War Wakaba approaches Hyuuga, who he recognises as a subordinate of Ayanami, and asks him to take his son, Shuri Oak on board Ayanami's ship as the Black Hawks prepare to leave for Antwort. He then leaves Hyuuga with Shuri, and Shuri reveals later that his father told him that he (Shuri) had been made Ayanami's begleiter- something Wakaba did not tell Ayanami. Ayanami's return Wakaba is seen in a meeting when Ayanami returns from Antwort with news that the country is now under Barsburg's control. Wakaba appears very pleased and congratulates Ayanami on his victory, but is suddenly interrupted by admiral Ogi who attacks Ayanami for breaking the charter. Wakaba ignores him, letting Miroku Barsburg defend Ayanami. Ayanami then addresses Wakaba and asks for permission to pursue the vessel of the Eye of Mikhail. Wakaba is reluctant at first, but the Chief of Staff presents him with the Eye he had taken earlier and Wakaba is so impressed he agrees. After the meeting, Wakaba accompanies Ayanami to see his son, Shuri Oak, who has just returned with the rest of the Black Hawks. Shuri runs into Wakaba's arms in tears, and Wakaba comforts and encourages Shuri. He notices Yukinami and Suzunami are following closely behind Ayanami, and mistakenly believes them to be his begleiters. He appears disappointed at this, as he had hoped Ayanami would have his son as his begleiter. However, he then entrusts Shuri to Konatsu Warren after seeing how attached Shuri has become to him. Death In chapter 75, it is revealed that Verloren used Fest's strings to kill Wakaba, but made his death look as if Wakaba fell into a fountain accidentally but was too drunk to get himself out of it. In the same chapter, it is also revealed that the Oak Family is in fact one of the seven God Houses, i.e. the Oaks are the lineage of one of the Seven Ghosts. It is Verloren's plan to use attending Marshal Wakaba's funeral as an excuse to infiltrate the Oak House and lure a Seven Ghost out (and this plan does succeed, as Relikt is attacked and killed by a prepared Verloren from the back when he came to the Oak House). Quotes *''"Everyone has use."'' (manga chapter 28) *''"To start a war, any reason will suffice." (manga chapter 67) Trivia *Wakaba has an impressive war record.Kapitel 75. *Manga chapter 67 shows that although Wakaba looks like a young man in his mid-30s only, he was already the army's highest-rank officer and the commander-in-chief Kapitel 77. in the Raggs' War. There is a chance that some elder officers were secretly jealous of Wakaba. *His residence is close to Hohburg.Kapitel 74. *According to Shuri, although many Oaks or other people come to Wakaba's funeral, none of them cared about Wakaba; they are only concerned with their personal gain.In Kapitel 75, it is shown Wakaba has said he would look after a person (who seems to be an Oak)'s son in the military, and another person who has been discussing an investment plan with Marshal Wakaba on behalf of the army complains that all his efforts are now fruitless. *Wakaba always wears his earring(s), but his earrings are missing when his corpse lies in the coffin. (manga chapter 75) *He collects art works and he has at least 700 collections.Kapitel 77 page 6. *Wakaba has a Begleiter. When Wakaba's body was controlled by Ayanami, his Begleiter was not with him. Wakaba's corpse is first discovered by his Begleiter.Kapitel 75. 'Extras' related trivia *He is the eldest son of the family, and has a younger brother whose son is Hakuren. "名門の意地",the mini-drama in the 12th Limited Animate DVD. Misc. *Many fans are unsympathetic towards Wakaba's death in manga chapter 74, and some are even happy to see it. *Kawahara Yoshihisa plays the role of a student at the Barsburg Academy in the April 2009 drama CD titled ''07-Ghost - 7th District. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Nobility Category:Parents